kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Aimless
"So what exactly do you guys talk about in here?" "We discuss the finer points of philosophy, seek to increase our intelligence via respectable debate, and enjoy the sweet musings of Beethoven. Naw, nigga, we bitch and moan about just about everything, yell at people, and.. Yeah, that's about it. Welcome to Asylum. Aptly named." -Sigma_Zero 'Quotes:' *"Now put it into fourth" *Crunch* "That's seventh, not fourth" - tabster97 *'Kazuya121: Im Naked. tabster97: Why? Kazuya121: Because im naked.' *"IMMA JEEP" - tabster97 *Stomp like a fascist - TBMFITW *"I'm naked, but that dosn't matter, becuase I'm a Jeep" - tabster97 *'"HOLY... THE ROBOT SPEAKS!!!" Kazuya121 A.K.A Ai Kotoba Chan' *"If i could i would ****ing kill you all. but that be hard seeing as how this is asylum." ~From_The_Shadoes *"I'd Love to shove my nose in your nosetril" CitrusIsSweet (Added by Kazuya121) *"I blame the metric system." -tabster97 *"All your DINNER are belong to MAH BOI" "You're smoking weed then you die at a chance of 8.0%, or is it 80%?" ۞ Kazuya121۞ *"I Hug Everybody :)" ~thelissa26 *"HUZZAH, YOU GET THE PORNSTAR"~Numnum47 *Meh, I could be better, I could be worse. -tabster97 *HOLY NYANCAT'S RAINBOWS THAT'S SOME BAD LAG!!! ~Ichigo_Mew *tackle hugs n dogpiles ppl when in a crazy mood*-HAR80 *gets out my wi wi sword-HAR80 *WHAT U GONNNA DO WHEN THE ASYLUM MANIACS RUN WILD ON U???? - HAR80 *What, Just, Happend? - tabster97 *Time for me to make my surprise entrance... Hi! *no one answered* That was a lovely welcome *sits in corner and cries*. - demonthewolf *RISE ABOVE HATE-harriwar *I WANT A HUG!!!!- FaerieHunter *YOU TOOK MY MUFFIN! hey, wait a minute. i had am muffin for a foot.....*clunk* Ow! -Brony_and_proud *Leotid Today Has Declare Himself King Leonidas which King of King in the Just Chatting- RickW6 *"I AM THE ORACLE OF DARKNESS, FEAR ME!!"- Numnum47 *"Yes, Num, you are my Oracle, so tell me the damn future already!"-leotid *I AM A BLOODY GIRL!-harriwar * Yeah yeah whatever, GIMME MAH MUFFIN BACK!! - demonthewolf. *'professorbananas': Did i kill chat? carcuss35: Yes .-. professorbananas: YAY FINALLY!!!! *removed for copyright *"I'm glad to be In Asylum, Its a happy gleeful place with.... UDON NOODLES!"- Meeleemazeria *"DOGGYPILE!!!*faceplants floor 2 start it*" - Bloodfairy *"I am so lost......Like usual...."-Numnum47 *"sluks in corner"-wingedw0lf *"winged get the hell out of the corner" *"trying to get wolfy out of his corner"-Krish123456789 *'random visitor: '''the people in this room are weird... '''Ichigo_Mew: '''No worse, they're crazy...but thats why we are in an Asylum!! ^-^ *Meow DAMNIT!! -Numnum47 *EATS DEAD BABIES!*-ZombieNinjaClown *did demon ever get his muffin back? - mellisathewolf *"Beware most ppl in Asylum love 2 hug and get hugs"- HAR80 *"I Edited The Wiki What Do I win?"- PumaThePet *"If you can't learn to do something well, learn to enjoy doing it poorly."'' -random_emo . *"Why dont you Scidadle, act like the bitch you are once in a while. Cock fits you, eh?-Numnum47 *"MuThErFuCkErS I aM tHe NuM, tRy To EaT mE, yOu WiLl FaIl, hehehehehhh HAHAHAHHAH HOHOHPHPHPHOPHPOHodv;hgvdagkbsgkbf;kbgfkjbg Meow :3 ~Numnum47 *"I like pie" -Mrkebab *-____________________- *slurred*Never put your mouth on a taffy stretcher. I learned the hard way. *''"I never thought I'd love being insane so much" -Dragon4444'' *"john madden is king of the moon" -joltman067 *"Everything is insane in asylum, you'll get confused trying to catch up on the chats" -JaHaYa *"Mess with me and ill slowly cut ur balls off with a rusty butter knife" -BloodFairy *"Free mushrooms for all." - Mrkebab *"Im just going to go to the store"- Snailliker *"Why Did you have to kill me like that?"- Numnum47 *I hit him with a FLYSWATTER!! Tha thing couldn't hurt a.......oh wait...it could. ~Ichigo_Mew *How could you?!?!?!??!? - tabster97 *"EMP INCOMING!!!"- ShadowVarmint *i hate it when people call me demonthewaffle. - demonthewolf *'"Came back from my wild rage and coming back to asylum!! hope y'all can forgive me!!!" - Walnutguy15' *''"I'm Geoff. Dont go in my garage.." - Sthenotech'' *"Where'd my foot go?" - Baconator829 *Meow :3 -Numnum47 *I see **** Being horribly HORRIBLY Raped by Tentacles''........With no Cencor bar.... -Numnum47'' *"bngJGSyougiuhighIUGIUguigYUGs89^&4r867Rt Sorry there was a spider =D its dead now MUHAHAHAHA!!!" -StaticDemon *"I define people here in groups: -lunatics: must be taken care off, insane -docters: must take care, insane -visitors: insane" ~Nyvrem *"Don't listen to Tim... or Horse.. they dont have anything nice to say. and it really is Drags corner.. just because a guy goes into a coma doesnt mean you can take it away." -Gorgontech *Who am I? I am The POOF MAGE!-Numnum47 *"Doctor: starandgold is now officially psycho. He needs to go to Asylum." -starlight74 *"Would any of you like some cabbage with your fish pie?" -HappyAlcoholic *" A down up. A down up. Remember it well." - Death_Toll *"This Isn't how you do a 69..." - The_Danger *" Bipolor? Hellno! It's called, Asylum brand." - Holyblitz *''"I'm the creepy uncle nobody wants their kids to know about." -Simga_One'' *"So a spiritual bear is in a eagles ass?"- TheTaco2 (or Chuck Norris Jr.) *"SEX~BUTT"~Numnum47 *''"So what exactly do you guys talk about in here?" "We discuss the finer points of philosophy, seek to increase our intelligence via respectable debate, and enjoy the sweet musings of Beethoven. Naw, nigga, we bitch and moan about just about everything, yell at people, and.. Yeah, that's about it. Welcome to Asylum. Aptly named." -Sigma_Zero'' *"XD" -xXmaddie96Xx *Walks away from a huge explosion* Now what?-tabster97 *'I really don't give a shit about this reg stuff :P' -Echo_Shora *"Sto-mach: Stoner Machine" -Scrubmachine *"It's a fairly common misconception that you can't make windows out of brick. Most people feel that brick is too soggy, but I assure you that it is a shoe. Scientists have discovered that nine out of ten shoes are numb. This brings up the disturbing question: Does coffee bleed? If in fact it does, then one must consider the possibility that all life is but a giant cake mold. But instead of delicious, gooey cake batter, we are instead filled with raisins." -Sigma_Zero *Where is these padded cells :O - theomen5 *''I'm not a (fill in the blank). i'm a Strawberry. :D ~Ichigo_Mew'' *Where is my banhammer~yoshiyoushaa *I don't remember the name of XD : *pokes rose* Chickenleader: "Holy shiz Rose just got laid! * guys WTH! i said i hated juice - hitler * Dear viewer your parents are about to come into your room - the sex scene * i never heard anyone say lets Yahoo it. just sayin - Google * TheFlyinGiraffe:I shall not touch thy sacred corner. No worries mates. 'History' ''iBot Age The name of Asylum used to be Ineptitude. It was a brilliant and fruitful era of meaningful discussions on things such as piracy and dead squirrels. The room's name changed into Asylum in early February 2011. Some people say that iBot did this because iBot wanted the chat room to get more new users, via its higher place on the list. In early March, when iBot stopped coming to Asylum, it descended into chaos. It was a mod-free zone, so the Ineptitudians had to fight the many trolls that soon arrived. They found it was a hopeless conflict, and deserted their beloved homeland for other chats, namely Ant Hill and Babylon. New people came to the room, who had to fight with the trolls who still hadn't left the room. When the trolls were gone, the Asylimites went on a rampage and trolled and spammed many rooms. The Inbetween While iBot still owned Asylum but no longer came on, there was a period when Asylum was run by normal people. The main owners were wolfhaak, dragon4444, and wormyish. It was a good time and a fun one. Rp was rampant, and while there was some fighting it wasn't very bad. This is when 'the corner' became established. Not much can be established about this time period, because many who were regulars during this wonderful age left once it ended, or stopped talking. Chrisrandomness Age People realised that iBot would never return and wanted a new room owner. Chrisrandomness asked if the Asylumites liked him as the new room owner. The next day he became the Room Owner of Asylum. After Chris became the new owner on 31 Decembre 2011, many trolls stopped coming into Asylum. One of the first things he did, was adding the RP rule to the room description. Things starting changing in Asylum soon. Some people didn't like the changes, they wanted things back to how they were before. While Chrisrandomness was a good ruler, they missed the days when there ''wasn't a definite ruler, and people could do things the way they liked. Many longed for these days, but as things continued to change, many left and never came back. Other's slowly stopped talking in chat, but still stayed. And finally a small few are still in the chat and keeping up the life. After a while the Ants of Ant Hill declared a 'war' on Asylum. Sometimes they came to Asylum and spammed a bit. They didn't spam very much, until one day. On February the 19th 2012 many Ants came to Asylum and spammed, so the people of Asylum went to Ant Hill and spammed there too. Two mods came (who joined the side of Ant Hill) and silenced the people of Asylum. Since then the people of Asylum and Ant Hill are talking about peace. The spamming stopped because Remo brought out the bugspray. Mods didn't join Asylum as much as before any more, so the Roleplayers could roleplay without getting worried of the mods. This made the RP rule out of use, which caused more Roleplayers to join the chat room. (This war was most notably caused by BMX_ERA and a third party which is yet to be identified, BMX_ERA being brother to llAnonymousll) ''The Year of TheFlyinGiraffe This entry shall be different from the others, in that it shall be recorded as events unfold. If an event is deemed significant, it shall be submitted, and then sent to be approved by the Commune of Cartographers. Things have happened, I am just too lazy to write them down. - TBMFITW -Grand Cartographer Sigma_Zero ''A Brief History by Wormyish The way I remember it, was not romantic or dramatic, but a series of subtle changes. First, when I came to Asylum, it was crazy, and there was no rp, none, at all. I came less than a month after Intepitude had its name changed. I had visited Intepitude, but wasn't really a regular. Long story short, I counter-trolled, because I was good at it, ridding the room of most trolls, (I was also an asshole) and allowing the room to be comfortably inhabited by other people. I fought with some people for control of the room, most notably wolfhaak, (we still hate each other) eventually I won, but many people hated me after that. wolfhaak was for roleplay where I wasn't, and all the roleplayers seemed to come all at once. I was once voted president of Asylum and was greatly respected, sadly no longer true, as I truly wanted what was best for Asylum. I once enjoyed roleplay, but now hate it because I personally think it is rather immature. A few people got unhappy and eventually I was replaced by dragon4444, who was loved because of the fact that he was for roleplay where I wasn't.....again..... Sometimes we would take our alternate accounts an go on Asylum raids, Altar and I went quite often, often shouting how good Asylum was and saying stupid things, having fun all the while. After dragon4444 went into a coma I was all but forgotten, and Asylum went into a slow and random setting, therein roleplay and drama ran wild. Eventually Chrisrandomness came on, stayed for a while, and I never liked it, eventually I left, and moved to Chocolate Hostage, where I stayed for little over a month, came back, and Chris and I became friends. Asylum has never quite been the same with mods regularly visiting, but I hasn't really changed for the better, nor the worse. Also, I haven't seen harriwar. Ever. TBMFITW - Corrected one spelling error. It was originally pesident, changed it to president. 'The History of the ''"Single Corner"' In Asylum there is one corner. Only one. Thats just the way it is. This corner is a main hub in Asylum and is essential to the room. It has a very long and complicated history. Well...not really, but that sounds coolz so it's staying. The corner of Asylum's origin is unknown, but the first clear recording of it was back when Ibot technically controlled Asylum, but it was really owned by dragon4444 who was a good ruler and kept trolls away for a good amount of the time. dragon4444 (who, from this point onward will be referred to as drag) spent a lot of time in the corner, costumizing it and making it his own. While others were sent to the corner (at this period in time RP was unresticted) it stayed drag's corner. Until one fateful day when it was bombed and destroyed. Drag mourned the loss of his corner, but still claimed it as his own. And so Drag's corner existed, and was frequented by many people in Asylum. But then, for personal reasons not to be discussed here, Drag left Asylum for a period of time. During that time, Asylum changed very much, and the 'Corner War' started, and ever since then, there have been many different claims of ownership over this almost revered corner in Asylum. Then, Drag came back, and he claimed his corner he first to claimed. This caused some issues among some people in Asylum who claimed the corner while Drag was gone, such as tnttimmy (from this point on referred to as timmy) among others. Timmy believes that the corner is his, and refuses to give it up. There are people in Asylum who believed that Drag should have his corner, one being wormyish (from this point on referred to as wormy) and another being Ninja_Chick (from this point on referred to as ninja). Opposingly some, such as primrose74 (from this point on referred to as prim) felt that Drag lost ownership of the corner. Theeen they settled it and so apparently they share the corner now... *Extra Info: RemoWilliams still believes that the room has 3.14 corners. 'NOTE TO READERS!!!!!' '''NO TOUCHY THIS SECTION UNLESS I (see person below) SAY SO!!! And the renovations or WE are done. Someone tell altarz i sayz heyz. xD' This history was recorded by: Britz123 (aka brit, britz, or britze. NOT BRITZY!! IF YOU MUST KNOW WHY GOOGLE BRITZY DEFINITION!!!). If you've got any questions or want to edit something, you have to ask her first, (or you can tell altar to ask me...im not really on much anymore...) National Anthem The National Anthem was composed by the great composer XxNooNgaXx. There used to be a 'hatred of Ant Hill' part in the Anthem. Since we have peace with Ant Hill, we had to remove the sentence. ♪We are Asylumites forever. We like to be protective and when we come across trolls, We kick them out. We have made many groups, and our groups are awesome. There are many awesome people in the best room of all, Which is Asylum! When there are discussions, Asylum always resolves them. When you want to find the most awesome people in Kongregate, Asylum is the place to be! Asylum!♪ 'Rules' #Please be respectful. That means no trolling, spamming, attention-whoring or just being a dickhead. #If there is a mod in the room and they ask you to not do something, you should bloody listen to them. #Bring plenty of pie (Preferably pie flavored). #Read the Behavior Guidelines and don't be too cheeky. #Don't leave any form of booze out on the counter. RemoWilliams will steal it. #Role-playing is forbidden. (Small role-playing is allowed) 'Notable Regulars' ''Room Owner TheFlyinGiraffe - Trademarked by Tabster Incorprated. Regular mods RemoWilliams Magical drunk Mod. Possess a multitude of drunken alts. Official room sweeper. plugin848y A new room mod. Owner of Ant Hill Iamnotamod Regulars'' Kazuya121 Singer of Asylum's National Anthem and Owner of Shattako's Lair Interpises Incorporated. PumaThePet The Truth Holder <-- *One Of The Last Standing Old Regs* XxNooNgaXx Noony one of old regs and still at it in asylum :) demonthewolf A wolf that loves heavy metal and skateboarding. Gemini_Omega Long-standing RP-Spartan, veteran of the RP-1/S flamewars and the Great Clan Wars of 2009-2011. Nothing is wrong with gays. Wormy one of, if not the oldest regular of Asylum <-''' Former Troll King''' (Just Trolling TheButler777 Basicly works as asylums butler, knows a lot more then what he lets on and usualy just sips tea Bleedingmoon412 Has the most awesome moon name known to Asylum. awesomedragon17 The awesome, mysterious jedi knight of Asylum. Epiczilla Pathetic troll from rp1 brizz59 I'm gonna miss all the originals mellisathewolf An outgoing wolf who loves spending time with her boyfriend demonthewolf. Har80 Is the craziest person in asylum n is waiting fo all challangers. Is asylum male stripper , wi wi sword fighter n a demon aswell n some other characters. Also known as "Troll buster" of asylum. RareMoonDespite her name, she's actually a common sight. Meeleemazeria Her first name is Fey MARIAN1 LoverBoy AliceTheZombie You're Welcome StaticDemon Satan/Gatan Starwarsdurge milomike britz123 is annoyed that whenever i type kongregate into the browser it takes me to the wiki...seriously..stop (extra note: Doesn't talk much anymore. Still can normally be found in Asylum though.) llAnonymousll Eh.... I'MA SLICE DA HELL OUTTA Y'ALL After taking you out to dinner, having an hour long chat about politics, watching some football, chugging a 2 liter of Coca Cola, AND THEN I'MA SLICE Y'ALL starlight74 Nicolas95014 - Solution to all your problems is to lurk more or drink alcohol, both work. Alostpuppy C.E.O Of Echelon Defense Corporation ZombieNinjaClown a girl ;p VVolfy non offical punchbag apparently The_Danger lycanmaya The resident werewolf. Death_Toll - Bearer of the Red Hammer and Red Sickle Sigma_Zero/Simga_One/Simga/Simcard_1/Simba_Sifuri/Sigma_One/Sigma_Two/The_Grand_Poobah_of_Sexiness We are what may be the only voice of logic in this hellhole we call home. We like alts. spinertt: the sexiest man alive. Prepare to become blind from my sexiness. :') Numnum47All that is know is that he is the only expert Poof Mage and that he is the Oracle of Darkness. anharu AshlynnTheCat I carry random tacos and build pillow forts. Nuff said. rasa13 Is mentally retarded %) harriwar well................THERE'S a moose in the barn and there's hay in the moose and ther'e lice in the hay an*cough cough* sorry WonderfulWorld Ichigo_Mew Man only lives once.....Neko-Human Hyrids however, live nine times, so I have no worries! <3 (New Owner of asylums single corner) yoshiyoushaa : The first man to become a warden, initated by mejr, but was then removed by remowilliams, also the first man to go up against a mod and win thanks to the room backing me (the mod is RemoWilliams ) Marcshark : PANPOWER tabster97 : Owner of the tank named "The Horwizza", and the tank named "The Tabledecker" (What was I thinking when I named it?), and Tabster Enterprises incorporated, which looks after the money section of the Asylum Cooperation, Installed a parking garage into asylum. Maisy1 The gal with the Milkshakes;p telovien missyyum58 starandgold The killer of all random dumbasses... Run while you still can Nicoayuda : The Laser-firing-unicorn-potato. Known as Nikk. Sometimes Eduardo. vampirestage: Official quote: "I'm kinda a reg, Not officially". Now she's official. twinkiegirl 0arcane0 vaso_lam - Our one and only true official Greek hottie mascot. CrowCane - CAW! That is all you need to know. liam_payne_lover whozzie - am i worthy of being on this list? AnnlynnV-Merp i want a cookie Now >.> FEEEED MEEEEEE FinnTheVampire- is clueless that she's a regular in Asylum. TristanG41 - The Random but Epic Monkey :3 JaelieBean - Nothing more to say. Pure awesomeness. TBMFITW - ....... scorpionShwny - "a guy who knows how to be happy, by trolling the sh*t out of anybody who makes him sad" izzywisteria - "The sky is purple and made of hedgehogs." ''Ex-Regulars : ''These people used to be the regulars in Asylum or Ineptitude. Most of the Ex-Regulars went to Babylon Or Mostly Harmless. iBot - Kongregate moderator Fgfgfg - Kongregate moderator Wolfman216 kirstara Threadcount - I would like to say, I am sorry i abbanded our home. and i miss all of my family. professorbananas PazDaemon xXmaddie96Xx FairyThePet tnttimmy Gorgontech starlight74 leotid - I, too, am sorry to have left Asylum. If any Reg, Ex-reg, Wannabe-reg, ect. is reading this, I'll be in Blackmyst with Puma if you need a home. Pokerhappy Elcarim Airumas Its_Ruth Turkey116 Sabretoothtiger GibsonLP93 Gevock Jclements PrivateDancer Kinky_Cat Cangelgirljess RebelScum MoonGobler5858 Rebellion8 Wing007 T3hd0n Chelsey2 Deathbringer23 Ninja_Seahorse Henderson Crazykiller14 pathetisad Tw33zer510 nate2165 NRmypassword - GIVE ME YO HAAAAAAAATE Rose_Blade - She's gone, tabster97 is still in contact with her, trying to get her back for us! (failed she went back and didn't like it ) Rezwana - we must accept that she is not coming back, although tab might get her back too ShadowVarmint - Retired Admiral of the USSN Fleet "Poseidon" 'Random stuff' If you are bored, type some stuff on this section of the wikia. If you do not know what random stuff is we give you an example: A DOUBLE 3!!! I get 2 grain and 1 iron. anyone vote this as the new anthem? It's an awesome song :3 ~professorbananas vmmv22: Been active for more than a year on Asylum, I feel old. vmmv22: I've never seen like 17 regs of the regs for Asylum. Numnum47 Say's Meow :3- Numnum47 I WANT A QUOTE! :( Akim sais hai LYRICS TO MY SONG *cough* WELLLLLLLL there's a moose in the barn and there's hay in the moose and there's lice on the hay and there's bacteriea on the lice and there's elements in the bacteria and there's atoms in the elements and there's electrons in the atoms AND WE ALL SING FIDDLE DE DE *pant pant* debs, I'm waiting for you :) and dont say you live in hell, because then you would be lying. We do not live in hell, because hell doesn't exist. Even if it did, our weaponry is superior to theirs. MY NAME IS SIGMA_ZERO. AND I HATE BABIES! ^ no he doesnt. Im kidding he does. no im not he doesnt. naw im kiding he does STOP ERASING EVERYTHING I ADD ALTAR >:( AND YOU PPL NEED TO STOP COMING INTO MY WEAPON VAULT UNINVITED!!!! THERE ARE 18 FREAKING LOCKS!!!! (Including an anti-teleporting lock) AND WHY DID HAYLEY WILLIAMS TIE 4 DUDES UP IN PA- i mean HER BASEMENT???? (if you dont know, you are correct, because i dont know either XD) ^^^ There are actually 27 locks, and I stored a few items in there, as well as linked it to the Main Cavern. -Simga_One you obviously haven't read my profile, nor the rantings I randomly throw into chat when someone tries intrude my weapon vault, and I have counted them. 18... Oh, and I was wondering what those toys were, but I threw them outside, and I cut off that entrance years ago, so you're way behind. You may think so, but we are rather two steps ahead. We have disguised many entrances into your weapon vault. -R47195-185 MY NAME IS ZOEY. AND I AM AN ARCANE WITH A WEAPON VAULT AND AN ENCHANTED HARP :3 (and an enchanted tree.... ) And if you broke that seal down, i'll be right back.... I don't think i am ready for regulars page, even though my lettuce slice is bigger then theirs!- TheTaco2 ^ what? Altar said it hasn't been edited for a week. Allow me to fix that. Omnomnomnonomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom DarkDrake55 :D looks like this hasnt been edited for a bit. Sigs BTW i love it when you dont make perfict raisen bread in the ovens at microwave hall. cuse the bubbles always smell like pie and the fish sing when you do. BTW Again. FISH STICKS. - Aggie HELLO! hehehehe its luna2119 and i am super sick yet happy!!! YAY! Who stole my Sledgehammer Cannon?!?!??!?! - tabster97 Running out of people to kill... again. - llAnonymousll Roses are red, violets are blue, I really want to **** you:) by: Chickenleader Murderous Days and Horrified Nights. I love this page!!!. BTW my name is not The Bunny Must Fit In The Window, it is The Baddest MFer In The World - TBMFITW Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners